Dangerous Mixture
by kzlovers
Summary: Based right after the episode Good Genes. Leatherhead monitors Donatello the night he is cured to make sure he is fully healed. However, when Don awakens, it is obvious that the cure used on him was not the same as what was used on the city and Leatherhead must deal with the consequences.


A TMNT 2003 series Fanfic

Genre: angst, romance

Rating: M

Warnings: male slash, forced sexual actions

Pairing: Don/Leatherhead

Summary: Based right after the episode Good Genes. Leatherhead monitors Donatello the night he is cured to make sure he is fully healed. However, when Don awakens, it is obvious that the cure used on him was not the same as what was used on the city and Leatherhead must deal with the consequences.

Dangerous Mixture

Drips could be heard coming from the ceiling above from a small leakage that resulted in the massive rain fall that took place on the surface mixed with minor cracks in the roof's structure. It did not really matter but was noticeable as the night went on.

Monitoring a sleeping turtle, who previously went through a major change, was extremely important, even if uneventful. Donatello experienced a serious mutation where he became violent, and quite animalistic. It was a scary sight for all who knew the gentle hearted turtle so well. The thought that if Don had been like that any longer then he would have completely lost himself and would have never been able to be cured struck them all worse than sword blades digging into flesh.

Eyes saddened at the thought but quickly pushed it aside as he continued to monitor the turtle's vitals. Everything appeared normal. Blood pressure…normal. Breathing…normal. Oxygen intake…normal. Donatello seemed to be doing much better now that a cure was used, at least, physically. The olive-green skinned mutant was much different during his secondary mutation. However, now he was back to his normal appearance, it seemed everything else was falling into place.

This thought brought much relief to the croc scientist while studying further. Looking over his friend's form, he watched as his chest rose and fell in perfectly peaceful manner. It truly reminded Leatherhead of the old genius that he had grown so fond of. Hopefully, the cure will also help set his mind back into place instead of being lost just as in that horrifying form.

A type of gas created by Bishop seemed to cure Don but he was in and out of sleep the entire way back to the lair. He thought it best to monitor the resting turtle for the night just to make sure he was completely back to normal. There is the chance that the gas used on the outbreak was different than what was used to cure Donatello. Also, the gas cured the body but that did not mean that it was completely effective on the mind.

If somehow his mind was not quite right, Leatherhead had thought of a Plan B. This Plan B resided in a thin test tube. There was no particular name he gave it, but this clear liquid was created to help heal parts of the brain while the original cure was made for the entire body. There were of course doubts. He just wished that nothing would go wrong.

After checking all readings and placements of all tools and possible chemicals needed later on, the croc sat in a chair right next to the cot that the genius turtle currently slept on. Their location at present was in Donatello's lab. Everyone felt this was the best place to keep the slumbering brother for not only was that where the lab was but it would be easiest to keep a close watch on him and give medical attention if necessary.

The minutes had turned into hours through the night that Leatherhead was completely unaware of since he accidently fell asleep. It was really not a big deal because if anything was wrong or happened, several alarms on all vitals were set to go off, and loudly, for if incidents such as this occurred.

The croc scientist had not even noticed his rest until he began to slowly awaken from the feeling of something crawling on his skin. At first, he thought it mere imagination from his slumber so he tried to ignore it and go back into the land of dreams. This was not as successful as he had hoped because the feelings became more insistent. It was quite strange, for it was not a bug of any kind. It was too smooth and soft instead of small and having several tiny legs.

It could be described more as a feathery type touch. This 'touch' began going up and down both arms a few times before exploring to the chest. Moving down to the stomach caused the croc to awaken a bit more. When realizing that feeling was starting to go lower, his eyes snapped open as he flinched away from the touch.

Looking forward, he was greatly surprised to see that the cause of the touches were from an awake Donatello, who had somehow managed to disconnect all the tubes that kept track of his vitals without having the alarms go off once. What was also a shock, but very strange, were his eyes. Don's eyes looked much like how Leatherhead's own eyes looked when he lost his temper accept that the eye color matched Don's normal color.

"Donatello," Leatherhead responded after a few moments of now being awake, "What are you doing up?"

The olive colored turtle smiled at him, but something seemed off about. It was almost…sinister. "Is there a problem with being awake?" His voice replied in a tone that was definitely not normal. It seemed to complimented the disturbing glee in his eyes.

"You need rest," Leatherhead replied in his normal voice despite the alarms going through his system. "I don't know if you remember, but you went through a serious mutation recently that has caused much stress to your body. You changed form so it is necessary that you rest as much as possible for now."

"Hmmm…" Don pretended to consider as he leaned closer. Originally, he had been close but backed away when Leatherhead awoke. Now, he pressed himself into the other's personal space. Moving his legs, he seated himself in the croc's lap that was in the form of straddling his with his lower body.

"Donat…!"

"Quiet!" Was harshly ordered and made LH stop his words immediately. He knew he should not have let his friend get this far but he was afraid of hurting him, or worse, losing control, which could damage him further than already at present.

"I am in control." He spoke with words that were lightly laced with what sounded like lust. Though, Leatherhead caught the hint, he tried to ignore it because he knew Don was not himself.

The turtle then moved his head to nuzzle beneath the croc's jaw. "D-Donatello. Please! Stop this! You need rest!"

The creepy grin only grew as he backed away from the jaw line to stare into Leather's eyes intently. "I don't believe you want me to stop. Don't think that I missed that stutter."

Leaning down, Don moved his head under Leatherhead's jaw once more, but instead of just simply resting it there like previously, it was replaced with a slick wetness that traveled from the jaw down to the bottom of the neck. It then went back to the jaw line but at a painfully slow pace. During all of this, Leatherhead tried his best to breath normally but was finding it increasingly hard the longer it went.

His breath finally hitched when teeth began to nibble along his jaw. When hearing that change in breath, it only encouraged the dominating turtle to press all the closer. Teeth bit down harder and this caused an involuntary shiver accompanied with a moan from the croc. His hands tighten on the arm rests of the chair that now began to develop rips.

This had to stop, Leatherhead knew. The question was how when he did not want to risk hurting his friend. More importantly, he wondered why Don was really doing this. Was it simply a chemical imbalance, or something else entirely? Perhaps the answer to that question could help find a good way to stop this.

"Donatello," LH grunted as the teeth now nibbled at the base of his neck, "Why are you doing this?"

When asked, the nibbling stopped a moment. He licked at the particular spot he just ended at as if to soothe the abused skin before leaning away to look at him.

"Why are you letting me do this?" Was asked back in a mainly neutral tone but mixed with bits of hostility.

"I just do not understand," Leatherhead explained, "I am trying to understand if this is some imbalance of chemicals from the previous mutation or if…"

Hands slammed on either side of the chair; by Leatherhead's face. Anger now flared in those slitted eyes.

"I don't care what you think of my actions," was spoken harshly, "I've seen the way you look at me. I see it all the time. How your eyes travel up and down my body like some delicious piece of candy that is strictly forbidden! You think I don't but, oh, I do. I just never approached you on the matter. I didn't really know how or even what to say."

Leatherhead's eye brows rose from this accusation. He could not believe what he was hearing. "Why do this now?"

That creepy grin formed again and though anger still resided in those eyes, it was now mixed with that sinister intent and a bit of lust.

"I want control," Don answered, "It was too bad that second mutation caused my brain to deteriorate and lose my sanity."

"What?" Leatherhead asked in a shocked yet quiet tone. "I…I do not understand."

Hands moved from the sides of the chair by the croc's face and onto the shoulder blades. He applied pressure and LH remember how strong these turtles could be as slight pain was felt from the pushing of the hands into the shoulders.

"I am the one that is always weak. I am the one who always gets hurt the easiest. I am sick and tired of it!" He practically shouted.

Leatherhead kept himself calm as he continued to listen, "All I can do help when my brothers are injured. I can't actually help much during the fights in forms of protection." The turtle's grip hardened as he spoke on. "I want my chance to be strong; to be the leader; to be in control."

A pause was taken before Don finished, "I want to dominate you Leatherhead." The last words spoken were all filled with lust that Leatherhead could not help but feel his whole face turn at least ten degrees warmer if not more. What worried him more was when he saw that smile grow more.

"I see you are enjoying this."

Leatherhead knew exactly what he meant. He was becoming hard from all of this but was trying his best to not let it show. Unfortunately, it could not be concealed.

Don leaned to a side of the croc's head as if about to whisper in an ear, "Show yourself to me."

It was a command but was spoken in such a lust filled away that it was done so immediately, even though unintentional.

"Marvelous," Moaned the turtle as he roughly gripped the large organ in his awaiting hand.

Leatherhead could not help but jerk at the sudden pleasure he was now receiving. It was so wrong to have this happening when Donatello was so obviously not himself but it felt so good. Holes were made into the fabric of the arm rests from the increase in grip that he applied.

He had of think of something, and fast. Despite how good this was to him, LH could not let this continue. He had to do something.

"Donatello. Please, stop this." He asked his friend before accidently letting a groan escape him.

"I don't think you want me to stop," Don smiled, obviously pleased with himself as he picked up the pace with his hand. "In fact, I can see how much you are enjoying this."

No, this could not continue. Leatherhead feared he would have to get physical in order to make his friend stop, despite his body wanting more.

"Donatello, I am warning you," He partially growled, "Stop this!"

A smug smirk grew on his face as his hand stopped mid-stroke. Slowly, the turtle got to his feet but kept his hand on the erection. Just when he thought Don would let go, he quickly went to his knees. No questions were asked because no time was given to ask them as Leatherhead felt heat and moisture close around him.

A louder moan mixed in with a growl escaped the croc. Sucking and slurping could be heard coming from the turtle performing the extremely satisfying blow job. Already being more turned on than he wished from the hand job, Leatherhead came easily once his mouth began to work on him. Don drank every drop that the croc had to offer.

When finished, the turtle stood up with his disturbing smile and slitted eyes. "And you wanted me to stop. I can tell just by looking at you; your pants and sweat covered brow that you enjoyed it more than you want to admit. Not only that, but you want more."

Leatherhead stood abruptly with anger slowly filling his eyes but not enough to lose control of himself. "What was the point of that?!"

"To achieve an objective," Don answered simply, "You always look at me like you want to throw me to the ground and have your way with me. I knew you would never do such a thing, no matter how much you wanted it. I wanted control, to not feel to pathetic and useless. So, I decided to take it."

"That's not why you have sexual relations with others!" Leatherhead could not believe what he was hearing.

"Why do you think I never did this in the past? I just don't feel the sense of caring for that at the moment."

Anger swept through the croc, but somehow, he still managed to remain in control. This has gone far enough. Picking up Donnie, he slammed the turtle onto the cot he had been previous sleeping on.

"Oh, what's this? Are you finally going to take what you always wanted?"

The question was ignored as Leatherhead strapped him onto the bed to make sure he wouldn't escape. Once secure, he walked over to where his Plan B resided. This was the only way he knew he could hopefully help his friend.

Once the serum was properly in the needle, he walked back over to Don. Any comments or questions said were ignored as the clear liquid was now being injected into his arm. It did not take long for sleep to find the turtle soon after. Some extras were added so he would sleep almost instantly because Leatherhead figured that if this was needed, then it would most likely be serious and even dangerous.

Some thoughts that now crossed through the croc's head were outcomes of what was going to happen in the next following days. Would Don sleep for a few more days as his brain healed? What would he say to him when he awakened? Would Don even remember what happened?

Since this particular serum was made to help normalize the brain and heal damages, there was a good chance he would not remember his mutation, or what just occurred that night since his brain was still suffering from the mutation.

There were no concrete answers that could be answered presently. However, as the days went by and the turtle became better, he seemed to not remember any of what happened during the mutation, or that night. Either that or he chose not to say anything. Leatherhead assumed he remembered nothing, and also greatly hoped it.

What bothered Leatherhead the most was when the thoughts would come to him of that night. It entered his mind and even dreams despite that they were unwelcome. Though the whole event held some disturbance, what was the most disturbing was that he could not truly deny any of the claims. He had wanted to do things with Donatello, many things. He knew of this but said nothing about it. Leatherhead feared his desires and one day losing control. Along with that, Leatherhead feared the reaction he would receive if he were to ever admit to these feelings, which after what happened that night, he doubted he ever would.

*This was a story I had originally written for a collection that ended up not being made for various reasons. Because of this, I thought I would go ahead and post it. I thought it would be neat to kind of do a bad Don. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it!


End file.
